Demon Lord's Unloyal Demons
by hotaruartist-1986
Summary: Eclipse and Raenef get lost in a mistake. How will they fare in Inu Yasha's world, full of demons who show no respect for the demon lord? Rating subject to change at my whims.
1. The Transfer

Notes: Okay, okay. I wanted to try something new. I thought FOREVER about something to write. (I would work on my old fic, but I have a bit of writer's block on that at the moment. Maybe this one can help me get past that and finish the last. ^^;; heh). In any case, I finally came up with a topic idea:  
-Raenef and Eclipse, from Demon Diary, manage to get themselves into a mess. How will they survive in Inu Yasha's world? A little humor, and I'm writing as I go. Plan for a long fic before the plot pulls together, but at least it cures boredom, ne? (^_~) Oh, also, just so you know: this is occurring at anytime in the Demon Diary manga, but sometime just after Sesshoumaru and Rin team up. Since two more people in the world can kind of change a timeline and all, don't expect events after that to quite add up, or add up too much at all. I've only read the first 4 Demon Diary manga, so any info I have is limited (please dun hate me!). Thanks!  
  
Warning: May contain some fluff and a little Eclipse/Raenef in later chapters. I just can't imagine them as lord and servant, or as just friends. I've tried. ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Demon Diary. I'm not making any money from this story anyways, so I don't see much reason to get sued for this story... sooooo anyways... enjoy! ^^ ______________________________________________________  
  
"Lord Raenef, please concentrate. This is a very difficult spell."  
  
Eclipse was nearly ready to give up and cast the spell himself. It was simple, really. Yes, he had told Raenef that it was difficult, but that's because it really was difficult--for Raenef. His lord was currently gazing off into space, somewhere over Eclipse's shoulder. By the gleam in his eye, his thoughts were probably with food or something. So long as he wasn't called a tomato-murderer again, however, Eclipse was fine with not knowing what thoughts went through that simple mind.  
  
"Lord Raenef, perhaps we should take a short break. It is nearly mealtime in any case."  
  
Raenef jumped up. Funny how quickly he caught attention for trivial things like food or sleep. Eclipse held in a sigh and imagined his way into his studies, leaving his lord to his own imaginings.  
  
Raenef jumped up from his seat and got himself outside as quickly as possible. The sunlight, that's what he wanted to see. The room that he took his studies in was so dreary sometimes. No sound seemed to enter or leave, and the same rule applied to lights and scents. Raenef would bet money that the rest of the castle could be destroyed and nobody inside the room would notice, unless they opened the door and looked out.  
  
He lay back on the ground, just besides the railing of the balcony that faced the sun's current position in the sky. Eclipse had been right--it was nearly mealtime. The sun would be set in a few hours. Perhaps, thought Raenef, he should try to see what he had managed to remember of the lesson plans from earlier. Give his poor mentor a pleasant surprise to see him use a spell properly.  
  
With that thought in mind, he sat up with his usual blank grin and started concentrating.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eclipse came outside to gather his demon lord-in-training for dinner, and was amazed to see his liege sitting there, focused onto a small orb of dark light. Had he learned something today, after all?  
  
The orb grew smaller, darker, and then started pulsating oddly. Eclipse started a little. Pulsating?  
  
"Lord Raenef, no! Stop now!" Eclipse shouted, though he knew better than to shout. What an image that created of him. Still, in this situation...  
  
"Eclipse?" Raenef hadn't quit, but was instead grinning. "Look, is this right? I concentrate, then release, and then time will be frozen for just a few moments, for everybody except me and one other person of my choice. Right?"  
  
"Lord Raenef, no.... don't release...." Eclipse started, but too late. His finishing of "...it" was founded in a new land, although not a very odd one. The trees, at least, looked normal enough. He didn't manage to contain his sigh this time.  
  
"Master Raenef, you gathered too much energy into that. It was only supposed to glow, not to pulsate."  
  
Raenef looked at him, as if they were still on the balcony and nothing the matter. "Then what spell did I cast, Eclipse?"  
  
"That is the problem, you see. Every time that a demon, of any level, has messed that spell up, he has never been found. We had thought it was an oblivion spell, but it seems not. We are still alive, but merely somewhere new. Still, it is odd that something as simple as a transport spell would cause so many... casualties to the demon population."  
  
Raenef looked about in awe at the new surroundings. Eclipse did so as well, but much more discretely, so as to not look too interested. A demon couldn't afford to look lost. If he could become certain that no one was watching, he would warn Raenef of that too.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome, Inu Yasha's picking on me again!" Shippou leaped away from his tormentor for the safety offered by Kagome's backpack. She said nothing, since Inu Yasha didn't try to follow Shippou's escape. Inwardly, though, she sighed. She knew that Shippou had started the teasing, but Inu Yasha should, by all rights, be mature enough to have ignored him. Then again, when was Inu Yasha ever mature?  
  
A growl from Kirara woke Kagome from her musings, as she finally noticed that everyone had stopped. She looked around with her powers, searching for any sign of a jewel shard, but found none. "What-?"  
  
"Shh. I smell something... not quite normal." Came Inu Yasha's interruption. "Definitely not human... and no youkai blood either. But... something living.... Do you sense any jewel shards?" At the shake of Kagome's head, he growled. "Then it's not important."  
  
"Inu Yasha, perhaps we should investigate to see if this odd being is in need of any assistance?" Miroku offered, mostly hoping for a chance to find a naive girl who wouldn't know well enough to slap him when he got too close. Fortunately, the women of the group seemed to agree with his input, and after an "osuwari" from Kagome, Inu Yasha came along too. It could be someone in trouble, was Kagome's reasoning. If so, they should help. Right?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eclipse was hearing footsteps. That, and some low grumbling of some unhappy creature. He turned and faced in the direction of the sound he was hearing. "Lord Raenef, stand back." His liege was facing the trees too, but only because he had seen Eclipse so focused in that direction.  
  
"So what is it?" Oh, how casual Raenef was sometimes! He sounded more like he was asking what kind of tree he was gazing at, or what was for dinner, rather than what danger may be coming.  
  
The first thing to enter their field of vision was a boy... with dog-ears? Eclipse noted that the earlier mentioned grumbling seemed to be coming from this dog boy. Shortly behind him appeared two women, then a small cat-like creature, and reared by another man who appeared to be of a holy nature.  
  
Holy, huh? Too bad treaties happened to be in place between the powers. He did not know if it was in his right to kill this man or not, and so he was forced to wait for his answer. Until then, he opted to keep his attention on both what his lord was doing, as well as what this odd dog boy was doing.  
  
"Feh. You look human enough... and weak." Inu Yasha drew his sword as he spoke, wondering if it would transform against these newcomers. It didn't.  
  
"Looks are deceiving, except possibly in the case of that pathetic excuse for a sword you carry." Eclipse replied, offended and angered by this fool's lack of respect for the demonic reputation he held. They should all be frozen in fear of him (for even if they did not recognize Raenef, surely they would recognize him?), and not waving around swords that looked ready to shatter if any leaf should fall on it. Still, if that were their best defense, then it would be no problem to defeat them. Even Raenef could do it, if he could bring himself to the sight of blood for once.  
  
Kagome jumped in, before a fight could break out. "Hello, sir. My name is Kagome, and this is Inu Yasha." She proceeded to introduce the rest of the group, including a fur-covered child that had been hidden in the bag this Kagome had been carrying. Eclipse about died where he was standing when Raenef saw the child.  
  
"AH! Cuuute!" The mighty demon lord ran over and cuddled the distraught Shippou, while the monk moved in. Perhaps the monk did know of the demon lord, then. Nobody could let anyone of reputation stoop as low as Raenef had just done, even if they were enemies. How humiliating...  
  
"AH AH AH!" Raenef was beside his mentor in an instant, Eclipse confused and upset that he had missed whatever had happened. How could he zone out at a time like this, even for embarrassment?  
  
"Miss, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku tried to pretend that he hadn't just groped the beautiful blonde that was so absorbed in cuddling little Shippou. The women both sighed and, in unison, hit the perverted monk over the head. Raenef and Eclipse gaped dumbly at the monk (gaping was not a pretty sight on Eclipse), until Raenef finally found the mind to say something.  
  
"M-m... MISS?!" He looked down at his own robes in question for a moment, then to Eclipse for clue as to the rules for this; finding no answer in Eclipse, he chose to use his usual loophole in this situation. "You DARE to... um... insult ME, vermin?" He would have been more threatening if he had been more certain of his wording.  
  
"V-vermin?" Inu Yasha's eye twitched a little.  
  
"Y-you mean... you aren't female?" Miroku paled noticeably, and then turned a nice shade of red. The women and Shippou were pink too--from laughter.  
  
Eclipse stood forth. This had gone far enough. "How DARE you laugh at and insult the great Demon Lord Raenef! Such a crime deserves no mercy." Well, that shut everyone up. For the moment. Eclipse was proud, and trying to think of just what great punishments would fit best. Dog-boy Inu Yasha was the first to break the silence.  
  
"The great Demon what?!"  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Note: Yes, don't kill me! More chaos coming in the next chapter!  
Read and review please! ^_^ 


	2. The Greeting

Notes: Yay! So many lovely reviews, I could cry! You all don't know how very giddy they make me. (not to mention that they remind me to write the next chapter)! Sorry about the delay. a lot is bugging with my schedule at the moment. Like, oh, the college search and the holidays and a report I have due when the weekend ends (and I haven't exactly finished my research yet. heh). Yup. so in any case I will update, just probably not as soon as I'd like. ^^;  
  
Warning: May contain some fluff and a little Eclipse/Raenef in later chapters. Also will probably confuse and cause laughter (at least. I hope.). Oh! Also some potty-mouth. Got youkai to worry about, ne?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Demon Diary. I'm not making any money from this story. If I am sued, prepare to be attacked by my plush toy collection before I hand over any money. That is all.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Kagome stood up and stretched. "So, let me get this straight: You are a demon lord." She pointed to Raenef, who nodded far too cheerfully. Kagome nodded in return. "Right. Okay, and you, then, are his servant?" Eclipse gave a curt nod. Kagome sighed. "And neither of you are of this world. In addition to all of that, you don't know you got here, or how to get back to your home." Both Raenef and Eclipse nodded this time.  
  
Everybody was seated in a small clearing. Inu Yasha was glaring at the demon lord. A child! A moron at that, followed by a servant who looked able to kill his lord with a glare alone. Miroku was avoiding all eye contact at the moment, in hopes of everyone forgetting his little mistake earlier. Everyone else was trying to figure out what was going on. Kagome, with a little luck, managed to divert any battle that had seemed ready to ensue, and had talked Eclipse into describing what he meant. Most of the details, however, had come from Raenef, as Eclipse seemed to try to be vague. Raenef, of course, didn't notice much.  
  
Eclipse stood. "You are unable to aid us. Point us in the direction of the nearest demon lord, mortal, so that we may seek wise council." Kagome, never one to take an insult quietly, stomped over to Eclipse and glared. Eclipse glared back, daring a word to pass her lips.  
  
"YOU don't have any right to speak that way to us! Here we are, trying to set things straight, and all you can do is keep to yourself unless you want to insult us!"  
  
Eclipse narrowed his eyes. Kagome gulped. She had had her say, and it was about now that she found the fear meant for her from his glare. Raenef, good kid that he was, walks over and thanks Kagome for her help. Inu Yasha and Eclipse nearly choked at the same moment, seeing as Raenef's bow so humble. Inu Yasha laughed.  
  
"Demon lord! No lord of anything I know of would do that! Ha!" Eclipse shook in humiliation and rage.  
  
"We are leaving." He took his lord by the arm and led him away, and no one dared to protest.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
A swirl of wind, akin to a tornado, made its way through the trees. Kouga could smell the scent of Kagome, and knew he wasn't far away now. They had company, he noticed by the unfamiliar scents. He didn't hear or smell any signs of battle, so he only heightened his guard a little. Not that his guard was very low, seeing as dog-boy was around.  
  
He lunged around a tree, only to slide to a quick stop in front of two figures: a child with a most innocent face, and a tall man who seemed much more dangerous, by his looks.  
  
He ignored the two as he ran around them to meet Kagome. Except, that he couldn't run around them. There was this bubble.  
  
"Hey! Let me out of here, you bastard!" Kouga pounded his fists into the wall of his cage.  
  
"Eclipse... why does he have a skirt on?" One guess as to who asked this.  
  
Eclipse moved the bubble to the side of them and released one very red- faced wolf. Among the laughter of the others, most loudly of Inu Yasha, Raenef tried to make things better.  
  
'This is a new land, so I just have to learn to act like them and we'll be okay.' He reviewed the little he knew about how they had acted. How should someone of status greet someone? Ah, maybe the monk knows best. If it was good enough for a holy man, it was good enough for this demon lord.  
  
If Kouga could have been any more humiliated, he may have died. In fact, he nearly did for the moment it took to regain his dignity, for Raenef went over and grabbed his back end while asking the ultimate question.  
  
"Sir, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Raenef didn't really know what it meant, but he knew more than the monk had. He remembered to call a male "sir" instead of "miss". He didn't even blink when Kouga pounded his head. Fortunately for everyone's favorite demon lord, Inu Yasha was in the mood to save the kid now. Anyone who could humiliate the wolf that badly had to be okay in Inu Yasha's book.  
  
"Well, Kouga, how about it? Are you gonna bear this fine lad's child?" Inu Yasha managed not to laugh until after he asked the question. He was answered with a hit against the head. Moments later the two are sparring again, Kagome trying to get them to stop.  
  
Eclipse is watching in amused horror as his lord's dignity is completely shattered in the chaos.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Note: Sorry it's so very completely short... I just wanted to give you something rather than have you wait. I promise that I'll work more on this! However... right now I need to do research for that report... (e.e); heh Oh! Next time they depart the Inu Yasha group and find their way around on their own! What horror shall befall our two favorite Demon Diary characters as they face up against... take a guess! Ja ne!  
Read and review please! ^_^ 


	3. The Foolish

Notes: Eeh, sounds like the college search will be taking more of my time in the next weeks than I'd like. I'll probably spend all my class time writing this so I can spend all my home time on music and college. lol. Well, I'm going to try to make this chapter longer and more eventful than the last one, so bear with me. ^^; Thanks!  
  
Warnings: May contain some fluff and a little Eclipse/Raenef in later chapters. Also will probably confuse and cause laughter (at least. I hope.). Oh! Also some potty-mouth. Got youkai to worry about, ne?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Demon Diary. I'm not making any money from this story. If I am sued, prepare to be attacked by my plush toy collection before I hand over any money. That is all.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Kagome stood between Kouga and Raenef. The glares that Kouga was giving the kid were scary enough for even Inu Yasha to keep his distance. The only person who didn't seem to notice Kouga's bad mood was Raenef.  
  
"Eclipse... What does 'bearing my child' mean?" Raenef tugged at his mentor's sleeve, finally thinking to ask. It was his duty to wonder when everyone laughed at him. Eclipse paled, if it were possible for him. He had never thought his master's lessons would turn in this direction.  
  
Miroku came forward. "Ah, so it is time for the lad to become a man! Follow me and we'll find you someone that you can find out wi-." A large bump found his head as Sango put her weapon back down.  
  
"Hentai. you won't be teaching this kid anything!"  
  
"But, Sango, the lad is curious. Is it not part of nature that he learn. OW!" Three-way attack. Sango with her Hiraikotsu, Kagome with a schoolbook she had out, and Eclipse with his fist. Miroku feel to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Eclipse sighed. "That is a lesson for another day, Master Raenef. Let us leave, before you learn something else here." Kagome laughed nervously and tried to apologize for the monk. In the end, mostly due to the glare she received when she tried to protest their departure, she only offered that if they couldn't find their way back that they could always travel with the Inu-tachi.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, Eclipse was finally starting to find his nerves again. Raenef had insisted on saying his farewell to everyone, and even to sink as low as to apologize, of all things, to the wolf youkai that he had groped.  
  
Now, Raenef was poking a stick at the fire Eclipse had put up for the night. Their search had been uneventful once they left their company, for no other reason than that they kept getting lost in the trees. He had eventually given up on finding a demon of any sorts that night, and he dared not think the villagers would know anything useful. Thus, the demon lord and his mentor were to spend the night as if commoners, camping in the forest.  
  
"Eclipse... Is it dinnertime yet?"  
  
Uh-oh. He had completely forgotten to look for food. Too many thoughts about that day had crowded his mind, and he had not thought of hunger. Thinking back, he was surprised that his ward had not asked earlier. They had walked for hours upon hours, without even passing a piece of fruit. Eclipse sighed, without realizing that he had done so. Now he would have to find food in this strange land. What a nuisance.  
  
"Yes, Lord Raenef. Please wait here while I go find something suitable for a demon lord." He stood and left, knowing that Raenef would not be able to sit still for long. He had very little time to find a meal, and finding something suitable for his young master would be near impossible. Perhaps a nearby village would have bread for the taking, and fruit. All he need find, then, would be a village and some poor animal to be cooked. Yes, that would be suiting.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Not far away, one little toad-like youkai whacked at the bushes with his two-headed staff. It was just his luck to get himself lost. He mumbled curses to himself as he went, clutching to the scroll he held in his hands. One little mission to find a spell, and Jaken had gotten himself cursed. He could feel it. Somebody was wishing him ill tonight, and it was working.  
  
He smelled the smoke to a small fire, and rejoiced. At last! He had found them. A flame was often lit for the sake of the child Rin, so long as it was dark while they were resting. He headed in the direction of the fire, only getting close enough to see a bit of light behind the trees.  
  
He had run into a tall figure. Correction: a tall, dark figure. Add an extra dark to that.  
  
"A toad? No, but you would do for a meal, I suppose." The figure barely held back a sigh as he pulled his hand back in the motion of an attack.  
  
"SESSHOUMARUSAMAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raenef heard the scream just outside. He knew it wasn't Eclipse for two reasons. One, the voice was just wrong. Two, he could not imagine Eclipse screaming for any reason. So he went to investigate.  
  
It wasn't far to find what was happening. He arrived on the scene of a green frog-like creature that was swinging a stick of some sort at Eclipse. The frog-creature looked ready to cry, and Eclipse looked bored. At least, until he saw Raenef.  
  
"Lord Raenef, were you not to wait in the camp?" Eclipse wondered why he bothered to keep the proper act up. They were nowhere near anyone who would find out of the breech.  
  
"Who is this?" Raenef avoided the question by pointing to Jaken. Jaken had been too shaken to realize his opportunity to run, and was now the center of attention again.  
  
"This was going to be dinner, Lord Raenef..." Eclipse watched as Raenef ignored him and bowed to the meal. Well, so much for that idea. Can't kill a creature around Raenef yet, and he knew better than to expect Raenef to eat any meat tonight at dinner. Cursed lucky toad.  
  
"Hello. I am the Demon Lord Raenef the... the... Eclipse, what number Raenef am I?" Eclipse sighed.  
  
"Demon Lord? You are no more than a human child! You cannot be a demon ACK! Don't kill meeee!" Jaken cowered behind his staff when Eclipse stepped forward. Raenef may not look like a demon lord, but Eclipse looked the part. Jaken was smart enough to shut up when someone like Eclipse gave him that glare. Sesshoumaru had a glare very similar to it.  
  
"I work for the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru-sama! My name is Jaken. If you are a lord, then you had better be on good terms with Sesshoumaru-sama to be walking this land." Jaken tried to remain clam, as his life seemed on the line.  
  
"Taiyoukai?" Eclipse caught the honorific to this Sesshoumaru's name. "Perhaps we have found the person to aid us then..." He mused for a moment, pleased to think that perhaps they would be closer to returning than he had thought. "Fine, imp. Take us to this taiyoukai of yours." He watched as Jaken gulped. Obviously the imp was frightened, but this last comment had made him even more so.  
  
"There are formalities... um... Well, I can't do that..." Jaken stuttered.  
  
Eclipse stepped forward again, ready to "persuade" Jaken, but some figure riding a two-headed dragon creature landed. The figure dismounted gracefully, leaving a child on the creature's back.  
  
"Jaken, you are late."  
  
"I-I am sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama! Please forgive me! I..." Jaken rambled on and on with his apologies, until Eclipse cut the imp short.  
  
"You are the taiyoukai, then?" When Sesshoumaru gave a curt, if questioning, nod, Eclipse bowed. If this was a demon lord, then his place was humble. "I am Eclipse. I serve under the Demon Lord Raenef." He motioned towards the child... but the child was no longer there.  
  
"I'm Raenef! Nice to meet you, Rin." Both children bowed to each other. Eclipse stood rigid. Yet another humble bow, and this time before another Demon Lord! Not again...  
  
"That child is the lord that you would present to this Sesshoumaru? Do you intend to mock me?" Eclipse bowed once more to Sesshoumaru. Yes, this one acted the part of a true Demon Lord, and Eclipse would not be pressed to believe that he was one.  
  
"My apologies for my master. He is new to his position, and we have found ourselves in a position that, perhaps, you could aid us with. May I explain further?" Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken, ignoring the fools for now. Eclipse waited, steaming. Raenef had probably caused them both to look foolish, and what demon lord would help a fool? They would be lucky to leave without some punishments.  
  
"Eeeeek!" All heads turned to the children again, to see Raenef with his hand located behind Rin, and to hear him ask The Question. Sesshoumaru growled, Jaken gasped, and Eclipse sighed. "Not again..."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Note: May I apologize, right here, for something? I want to apologize for my constant switch between Japanese endings like "sama" and English equivalents like "lord". Sometimes, the English doesn't feel right, you know? So I use Japanese in those cases. My apologies anyways, though. Also, it didn't get to be as long as I wanted. Dumb school nights and their curfews... grrr. Someday...  
  
Does this count as a cliffy? Oh! And votes are being taken over whom they meet next. I plan for more Seshhie humor, don't worry! But they can't stay there forever. ^_~ So who do we want to meet next? I think I've succeeded into making this pointless, at least for now. I shall fix that, but they are making contacts for now. Friends and foes! Bwuahahaaa.  
Read, review, and vote please! ^_^ 


	4. The Conversations

Notes: Wh00t! Next chapter is here!! Sorry it took so long... The dreaded school semester finals got to me... My turn hath come and gone, and now I may work on this again! ^_^  
  
Oh, and from the reviews it seems I have just a little bit of clarification to make. ^^; I realized that Raenef would probably know what sex is, due to his street life previous, but I did assume that since he's so innocent and dense sometimes, that maybe he'd not put two and two together. For example, say that we have a modern-day Raenef, here. He lives on the streets and knows what "humping" and "banging" are, because those are more common terms. So ask him to "have intercourse" or to "procreate" and he'd not be likely to understand what you mean, until you say it in a way he knows. That's something of what I'm doing here. I assume he -may- know what it means, but not by that particular wording. That is all I do. Even if I were wrong, I'd then assume that he doesn't really know any sex things. He may not have been sheltered, but it did look like the others looked out for him to an extent. ^^; However, thank you for pointing that out. ^_^ And to ye who asked if Fluffy would get his royal bishounen person asked the question, I regret to inform that I cannot do that. Taking the way of things, I figure that Sesshoumaru would probably kill Raenef before he realized that he had done so... and not really care to use the Tensaiga on him afterwards. ^^;;;;; Yeah... Sorry! Nice picture idea though... ought to draw that... hnnnn...  
  
Warnings: May contain some fluff and a little Eclipse/Raenef in later chapters. (To you who asked, I promise that it is coming! I just have to work them closer together, and not too fast! Otherwise, it's not realistic.) Also, will probably confuse and cause laughter (at least, I hope.). Oh! Also, some potty-mouth at times. Got youkai to worry about, ne?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Demon Diary. I'm not making any money from this story. If I am sued, prepare to be attacked by my plush toy collection before I hand over any money. That is all.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Eclipse sighed, rubbing his head. This was too much... first embarrassment, then utter humiliation. He was not fool enough to think that the low growl coming from Sesshoumaru's throat was kind in intentions. He noted that the taiyoukai's eyes were turning red, and that Jaken was taking fair-sizes steps away from his lord. Just as all chaos was about to be unleashed, they were stopped dead by yet another shocking comment.  
  
Rin, looking back at the hand still behind her, answered Raenef's question. "Okay... I'll bear your child. What does that mean, anyways?" She looked at Raenef in question, and Raenef's reply was to stare back.  
  
"Honestly... I don't really know..." He looked at Eclipse for a moment, then back to Rin. "Eclipse turns away when I ask him." Just a few steps away from the two, not a stranger sight could be seen. Jaken had about passed out, but just beside stood two of the world's most reputable men-of-little-emotion, both with eyes wide, mouth ajar, and a very nice blush to their faces, frozen in spot from the agreement they had just witnessed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru and Eclipse had left Jaken to watch over the children. Kami knew that they were not going to be leaving those two alone together anytime soon. The men were standing in a small part of the woods that was, for one reason or another, silent. "Well... it seems we have a problem on our hands." Eclipse started the conversation, as much as he would rather avoid the topic. Sesshoumaru merely nodded, not trusting words to his voice quite yet. Fortunately, Eclipse was ready to continue.  
  
"I do not know your relation or rule over the girl, but I do know that the two should not enter into a blind relationship like this." Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod, glad that no argument need be given. All the two had to do was figure how to best separate the children, who had decided to become friends despite their unknown promise.  
  
Eclipse sighed, earning a disapproving look from the taiyoukai he was the company of. He had to remind himself that he was losing his appearance, what with learning Raenef's bad habits rather than teaching Raenef his good ones. Sesshoumaru decided that it was his turn to take control, so he cleared his throat and began with an idea.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raenef and Rin sat on one side of a small fire, while Jaken sat against a tree on the opposite side. He could hear the children talking. Rin had told her story, from how she was orphaned to how Sesshoumaru had saved her, and so on. Once Rin had finished, he had heard the marginally more interesting story of how Raenef had been found by Eclipse and how he had become a demon lord. In fact, his tale had just ended.  
  
Both children seemed to be getting along quite nicely, and that merely bothered Jaken more. It wasn't so much that he was bothered by Raenef, even if he only brought more noise to the group, but if the child was to be pre- wed to Rin then the darker form of Eclipse would doubtless be a companion of the group as well. Jaken could already see his nightmares of Eclipse, slaughtering him and then feeding him to everyone without their knowledge. First impressions are everything, as the saying goes.  
  
The toad-like youkai looked up from his musings only to be startled by two pairs of eyes, far too close for comfort.  
  
"Gyaah! What are you humans doing, sneaking up on me?" He tried his best to be threatening, but knew he failed. With no more than a look at the situation, he could tell that the young 'demon lord' was the ringleader of this event. The blonde boy was already placing the 'puppy-dog eyes' into effect.  
  
"What does 'bearing my child' mean, Mister Jaken?" Kami, how Jaken hated those puppy-dog eyes. With Rin it was bad enough, but this child before him seemed to have mastered the look. Reason was slipping, so Jaken did one thing that he knew would buy him privacy.  
  
"It means to leave this Jaken alone." He closed his eyes, noting the whining sound that came from the blonde's throat. He hoped beyond hope that the lad would give up. His time with Rin was giving him a soft spot, though he would never admit it.  
  
"Pleeeeeaaaaase, Jaken? We need to know what we agreed to, after all, right?" Jaken could feel his defenses being broken, by either annoyance or by his soft heart. He preferred to think it was due to the former.  
  
"Fine! If you will leave me alone, I will tell you." Jaken looked around nervously, certain that the moment he told the meaning, he would be face-to- claws with a calm, yet angry, Sesshoumaru. He noted the victorious grins on the children as he shifted away from them. This was going to be a mistake, he knew, but he had already given in. Now, to only begin...  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Note: I know that a lot of you already know, but for those that don't I may need to clarify the part about being a demon lord despite ruling youkai. Remember that "oni" means demon, and that "youkai" is a magical creature, and since I've never read or heard if Demon Dairy is translated by using "oni" or "youkai", I assume the former. So there will be some reference to this later on, and I thought to clear it up now. ^^  
  
Please review! ^_^ 


	5. The Separation

**Notes:** Okay, please don't kill me! I know I went away for a long time. In the time between updates, I've been in and out of two jobs, and I start a third one this Wednesday. I've gone through three semesters of college, and I'm in my fourth. I'm broke and trying to do without the textbooks required for my courses for the second time (and you may guess my grades the first time though). My car was totalled when a lady failed to see me stopped (and my car, though it ran well, was not worth enough to find a good replacement) and so now I drive a car five years older than my last. I've gotten a speeding ticket in a school zone (I'd just turned on the street and hadn't passed any of the blinking signs to alert me) and just today I was pulled over and alerted of my lack of working brake lights. My sister has disowned everyone but her stepfather, and then revoked the move. I've become part of a new church, but already lied to them in order to receive school book money.

All in all, just the normal problems of life, right? But that's what took my time. As for why I couldn't get on and write something... well, I have access to two computers. Mom's and stepdad's. Mom's tends to crash every few hours, and stepdaddy downloads so much _you know what_ that I can't even keep up with the viruses. His is always either crashing or attacking us with nasty pop-up ads. I don't think I want to write on either one. However, since I have to pick one, I'm on Mom's. Which means my updates won't be often, because my open weekends are spent at stepdad's house.

On the other hand, I _am_ updating. I will try to keep up at it this time. I promise... I really will work on this. If you review for nothing else, just send a review saying "UPDATE" to remind me if you think I'm taking too long. That's what got me back this time. Heh.

Anyways, here's your update!

**Warnings**: May contain some fluff and a little Eclipse/Raenef in later chapters. (To you who asked, I promise that it is coming! I just have to work them closer together, and not too fast! Otherwise, it's not realistic.) Also, will probably confuse and cause laughter (at least, I hope.). Oh! Also, some potty-mouth at times. Got youkai to worry about, ne?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha or Demon Diary. I'm not making any money from this story. If you sue me, be prepared. I have cut my nails into claw-like points, and I am not afraid to use them! That is all.

* * *

Jaken cleared his throat. He had just finished a short speech, the topic of which had changed several times. He had tried starting his explaination with examples of "male" and "female" meeting and falling in love. Then his own mind came into play, and he had somehow ended up talking about how real men die in battle and women are pretty. At least, youkai women. Both children seemed rather to have zoned him out. His only mention of children had ended up being "children should respect their elders!" while he glared in Rin's general direction.

Jaken heard a rustle at the edge of their camp, and he froze. Sesshoumaru and Eclipse had returned, Sesshoumaru looking his usual self and Eclipse with a slight grin. Jaken sighed. If that one was grinning, they couldn't possibly have heard his sermon to the children.

But the children! Would they mention it? Jaken began to sweat again.

Rin jumped to her feet. "Sesshoumaru-sama! You've returned!" Raenef didn't speak. He just ran over and hugged Eclipse around the waist. Eclipse's smile faded quickly with this new embarassment. He made a note to himself to lecture Raenef as soon as they were alone.

For now, he stood taller. He had quickly found Sesshoumaru to be the quiet type. Even in giving the plan of separation for the children, he had kept his statements short and to the point. In fact, Eclipse had made a slight fool of himself in having to ask questions with what he was unsure of, and most of the time he had never gotten an answer. He now cleared his throat.

"Raenef and... Rin, was it?... Listen to me." Eclipse waited until both were looking at him. He was speaking mainly to Raenef, but his words were spoken as if to Rin. "You see, there is no need to know what promise you made to each other because it is impossible. Lord Raenef will be leaving tonight." Eclipse held back a sigh. He'd broken the news, now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to get them to part without asking questions.

Raenef started, "Eclipse... we're leaving...?"

Sesshoumaru, not looking at anyone in the group but rather outward into the forest, said in his usual tone, "Jaken! Rin! We are leaving." Raenef may not know the urgency behind this remark, but Rin did. Jaken was already running ahead of his lord, and Rin shouted a quick good-bye to the two strangers before running after her companions.

Raenef stood and stared, waving a little. He couldn't remember the last time someone had left so quickly that even _he_ couldn't get a word in beforehand...

Eclipse grinned again. Now that they were alone, it was time for a good heart-to-heart with his liege. Beginning with a stern "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, bowing so low like that!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Kagura was flying back towards Naraku's hideaway. She had been sent to summon another minion to blindly follow Naraku to his death, and had ended up killing the resisting youkai. Not that she didn't enjoy it anyways, but orders were orders. He'd have died either way.

She swooped low, only meters away from the trees' highest branches. Flying to and from missions was most of her free time, so she did find a small enjoyment in the feeling of the very wind she controlled, lifting her and dropping her over unsuspecting wildlife and the random human or demon.

She nearly fell from the sky when an explosion of sound came from almost direcly below her. She floated down into the cover of the branches and investigated.

Strangers, two of them. It was obvious to her which was the leader. He looked rather strong, the dark mysterious kind women were keen to follow. The other was a child, on the verge of tears at the lecture he was being given. Something about not touching people's butts...

Kagura knew she couldn't linger. The Saimyosho would be looking for her if she took too long, and the dark stranger interested her. He could be useful later.

With a smile, she lifted back into the sky and returned to her living prison.

Meanwhile, Eclipse finished his ranting spree with a promise to get Raenef some sort of candy in the next villiage he saw. The blonde had killer tears, and even Eclipse was becoming more prone to break under them. At least he'd managed to make his point this time.

* * *

**Note**: I do remember someone asking me about Sesshoumaru's expression in the last chapter. Yes, I know it is a bit out of character. However, I was left with few options. I couldn't let him just kill Raenef and be done with it (as he tends to do with most problems, have you noticed?). I could have had him ignore it, but I'm too much of a fangirl. I really believe he fathers Rin, and his biggest battle then would be dealing with dangers to her without looking like he cares for her. Easy enough. Killing doesn't always need a reason, right? But then this comes along. It's not a threat to her life. It's not something forced. I mean, she agreed to it! How would you feel if your daughter (assuming you had one) were to blindly agree to having some stranger's kid? I think even Sesshoumaru would be caught off-guard by that, at least from someone as innocent as Raenef. I didn't make him scream and shout. Just gape for a moment and agree to follow Eclipse for a council session to separate the problem from his Rin.

That's my reason and I'm sticking to it.

By the by, I'm just far too lazy to go back through the reviews this time around, answering questions. I actually almost updated this once, about a year ago, but gave up on it due to trying to manage the reviews. Then stepdad's computer crashed and I lost the whole chapter... Eh well.

Please review!


End file.
